


Hurt

by lebookster



Series: Stephcass Week 2016 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, idk what to tag this as man, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: Stephanie takes care of Cass after a battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Stephcass Day 5 which is Injuries.

It was chaos in Gotham. Well it was always chaos in Gotham, but this time it was a little different. The main difference being that all of the rogues (with the exception of the Joker) decided to to destroy the city today, so it was all hands on deck. Orphan was handling Bane while Spoiler was handling Killer Croc. It took hours, but eventually all the rogues were down. The Arkham vans came around to pick up each of the rogues that was fallen on the Gotham streets. The bats stayed to help the rogues into the vans.

 

Orphan ended up on her back at the end of her battle with Bane. She felt pain everywhere but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She pressed the palms of her hands to lift herself from the ground but found that she couldn’t. She tried again and this time she could, but without there being a sharp pain in her entire upper body. The instant she cried out, Spoiler was by her side.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, her voice laced with so much worry. Cass’s heart warmed a little at the sound of Steph’s voice.

 

“Everything hurts,” she gritted through her teeth.

 

“I’ll get the Batmobile around and take you back to the Cave. Be right back, it’ll only take a few seconds.” Stephanie got up from her crouching position and walked towards Batman who was restraining Killer Croc.

 

“Batman,” Stephanie said. “Orphan is severely injured. She needs medical attention right now.”

 

“All right,” he says with the Batman growl that Steph thought was completely unnecessary for this situation but didn’t say anything. “Penny-One, bring the car around.” In an instant, the Batmobile was just a few feet from Cass’s side. “Orphan and Spoiler are on your way and Orphan is severely injured,” he tells Alfred through the comms. “Make sure she’s okay.”

 

He looks a Steph for a second before she nods and kneels down at Cass’s side. “Hey, I’m gonna carry you now, okay?” Cass nods and Stephanie gingerly picks up Cass but she can tell it still hurts for her. Stephanie sits in the driver’s seat and puts Cass in the seat next to her and buckles her seat belt. Once she closes the hood of the car, she tells Alfred that they’re ready to go. “And be careful, Alfred. Cass is really hurt.”

 

“Of course, Miss Brown,” he says and the Batmobile drives itself to the Batcave. Cass leans her head against the window of car and her face just screams pain. Stephanie wants to hold her hand, but she’s afraid it’ll hurt her. She tries to take her eyes off of Cass, but she can’t. It feels like the moment they’re off her, she’ll be hurt even more, even though the feeling is irrational.

 

Once they reach the cave, Steph carefully carried Cass out of the car and onto the medical table for Alfred to scan for injuries. The face on Alfred’s face fell grim which left a sick, twisted feeling in Steph’s stomach.

 

“What is it, Alfred?”

 

“Miss Cassandra has quite an extensive list of injuries. She has fractures on legs and hips, her arms both broken along with three ribs and one of her shoulder bones. She also has some internal bleeding. I need to mend her right away.”

 

“Will she be okay?” Steph asked, her voice extremely close to breaking.

 

“It will take a long time, but yes.”

 

Stephanie nodded and left Alfred to fix Cass up. Stephanie went to the showers and stayed there for a long time, feeling a strange combination of exhaustion and alertness. Eventually, Steph got out and changed into a Wonder Woman shirt and plain black pajama shorts. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and went out to see if Cass was okay.

 

The rest of the boys were now in the cave and Alfred was checking up on the rest of them now. Stephanie was surprised to she was the only one without any broken bones, all she had were a few very painful bruises.

 

“Hey guys,” Steph said, her exhaustion starting to creep over her. “Is Cass okay?”

 

“Miss Cassandra will be fine, Miss Brown,” Alfred said as he was wrapping up Damian’s arm. “She will however need to stay in bed rest for two months. And the rest of you lot will also have to take the nights off. Including you Master Bruce.” He glared at Bruce and he glared back.

 

“Who will look after Gotham if we’re all benched?” Bruce asks.

 

“I’m sure Gotham will survive a few weeks with just Spoiler, Batwoman and Batwing at hand, Master Bruce.”

 

Bruce grumbles but doesn’t reply. Stephanie does smile a little; she’ll be one of Gotham’s main protectors for the next few weeks.

 

Stephanie turns back to look at Cassandra who’s wrapped up in bandages and in a plain blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. “Hey, Alf,” Steph says. “Should I take Cass up to her room?”

 

“If you could Miss Brown. Be careful.”

 

Steph mock scoffs, “Are you implying I wouldn’t be careful with my own girlfriend?”

 

Alfred rolls his eyes as Steph carries Cass out of the cave and up into her room at the Manor. She gently lays her down on her bed. Steph kisses her girlfriend’s forehead and walks toward the door but simply make herself leave the room. So Steph turns back around and gently climbs into Cass’s bed, sleeping next her.

  
“Good night, Cass,” she says before kissing her forehead again and closing her eyes.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know this OOC but like bear with me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
